Kiss
by Happyeolyoo
Summary: Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan sudah pacaran selama dua tahun, namun Luhan merasa ada yang kurang dengan hubungannya. Sekian lama menjalin hubungan, mereka belum pernah berciuman. Bahkan Oh Sehun tidak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikannya untuk melakukan skinship dengan Luhan. Hal itu mendorong Luhan untuk menyusun berbagai rencana untuk mencuri ciuman Sehun. HunHan GS. Mind to review? :3
1. Chapter 1

**Copyright** © **2015 by Happyeolyoo**

 _ **All rights reserved**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kiss**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pairing : HunHan as Maincast.**

 **Chapter : 1/4**

 **Warning : Genderswitch. Miss typo(s).**

 **Disclaimers : The cast is belonged to God, their parents, and their company. All text here is mine. Dilarang memproduksi atau memperbanyak seluruh maupun sebagian dari cerita ini dalam bentuk atau cara apapun tanpa izin dari penulis.**

 **Summary :** **Ciuman dianggap sebagai sebuah skinship dasar yang perlu dilakukan para pasangan. Luhan berpikir begitu, tetapi sepertinya, kekasihnya tidak memiliki alur pikiran yang sama. Mereka sudah pacaran selama dua tahun, tetapi kenapa Oh Sehun tidak pernah menciumnya? Bahkan Oh Sehun tidak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikannya untuk melakukan skinship dengan Luhan.**

 **BGM : Lipstick by Orange Caramel**

Di luar sedang hujan deras, seolah malaikat sedang bergembira sehingga rela menyiram bumi dengan air surga. Makhluk hidup yang mendamba air kayangan mendesah lega begitu mengecup tiap tetes yang terjatuh dari langit. Ranting-ranting pohon bergoyang dipermainkan angin, burung-burung perkutut bersembunyi dalam sarangnya yang hangat.

Tiga orang cewek yang sama-sama mungil, sedang berbincang penuh kehangatan mengacuhkan derasnya hujan yang mengguyur dunia luar. Ada secangkir cokelat panas di hadapan masing-masing, sebuah tayangan drama lokal berputar di televisi yang tidak diperhatikan secara serius. Ketiga wanita itu sedang sibuk membicarakan cerita yang terlempar secara bersahut-sahutan.

Yang bermata teramat sipit dengan gores eyeliner hitam tebal di garis matanya, mendelik ketika bibir tipisnya akan berucap sesuatu. "Hal paling romantis yang pernah dilakukan Chanyeol adalah menciumku di depan orangtuanya. Dia itu bejat, tetapi kurasa orangtuanya tidak keberatan," ujarnya heboh sambil meringis gemas saat pikirannya dihujam ingatan romantis yang terjadi sekitar enam bulan lalu; saat Park Chanyeol yang merupakan kekasihnya, mengajak Baekhyun mengunjungi kediaman orangtuanya kala natal.

" _Well_ , itu memang romantis," Seorang cewek berbibir tebal yang seksi, menyibak helai rambut cokelatnya melewati pundak dan kembali menyangga dagu. Tatapan spekulatif dilayangkan begitu saja dari mata bulatnya. "Jongin tidak terlalu romantis. Mungkin baginya, ciuman hanyalah ciuman. Lakukan kalau kau ingin, tidak perlu ada niat kuat."

"Sebenarnya, Chanyeol bukan tipikal cowok romantis sih," gadis bermata sipit itu tampak menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. Lalu senyuman lebar tiba-tiba nyempil di bibirnya. "Tapi, dia bisa jadi _romantis sekali_ kalau sedang ada maunya."

"Ah, si Dobi itu memang penuh muslihat di balik senyuman lebarnya," gadis yang lebih banyak diam, kini angkat bicara setelah kembali dari arah dapur. Dia membawa sekotak besar es krim dan tiga sendok mungil untuk teman-temannya. "Baek, kau harus waspada."

Gadis yang dipanggil Baek, malah nyengir selebar-lebarnya lalu beralih menatap es krim cokelat bercampur stroberi di hadapannya. Gadis yang paling pendek dengan mata bulat, menyilangkan kaki sambil geleng-geleng kepala saat melihat tingkah Baekhyun kala menemukan makanan manis.

"Diam-diam, cowok kalian itu memang berbahaya," sambung gadis berbulu mata lentik itu sambil melahap sesendok es krimnya.

Dan kalimatnya barusan menuai tatapan tajam dari dua gadis lainnya. Yang satu cemberut, dan yang satunya lagi mengerutkan kening.

"Memangnya, pacarmu tidak?" Baekhyun bertanya. "Aku yakin sekali kalau Sehun selevel dengan kekasih Kyungsoo. Bukankah mereka teman?"

"Kau berucap seperti itu karena kau sedang galau, ya?" Kyungsoo menyendok es krim dengan warna merah muda, lantas menatap Luhan lekat-lekat. "Sepertinya, ada suatu hal yang ingin kau bagi dengan kami. Tentang Sehun."

"Sejak kapan kau jadi seperti cenayang, Kyung," Luhan tersenyum kecut. Tetapi dewi batinnya sedang merongrong kesal. "Apa yang harus kubagi? Sehun tetaplah Sehun."

"Tapi kau tidak pernah membagi cerita mengenai ciuman atau .., _did you have a great sex with him?_ " Baekhyun memicingkan matanya yang sudah sangat sipit.

Kedua mata Luhan membola saat mendengar kalimat Baekhyun barusan, dengan gerakan secepat mungkin dia berusaha membekap mulut gadis bermulut tipis itu. "Apa-apaan sih?" protesnya tidak suka. "Aku tidak suka menceritakan hal-hal seperti itu!"

"Tidak suka atau karena tidak pernah melakukannya?" Kyungsoo menyahut jahil. "Kalau dipikir-pikir, kau memang tidak pernah menceritakan hal seperti itu pada kami, Lu."

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak suka menceritakan hal-hal seperti itu!"

"Sudahlah, Kyung," Baekhyun menahan tawa dan siap untuk menyemburkan suara kikikannya yang menyebalkan. "Sepertinya Luhan memang belum pernah ciuman dengan Sehun."

OoO

Kyungsoo serta Baekhyun akhirnya pulang tepat pukul setengah satu siang karena masing-masing pasangan mereka memaksa untuk menjemput. Yang dijemput duluan adalah Kyungsoo, tentu saja. Jongin adalah sosok lelaki tegas yang tepat waktu; walau dia mesum, tetapi dia memiliki sistem memanajemen hidup yang bagus. Tiga puluh menit kemudian, Chanyeol baru datang dengan kaus yang kena bercak-bercak air hujan; dia bilang jika dia kelupaan membawa payung sehingga dia kebasahan saat berjalan dari area parkiran menuju gedung apartemen Luhan.

Dua gadis cantik yang sudah menjadi sahabat karibnya di kampus itu meninggalkan begitu banyak sampah. Oke. Walau pun Luhan ikut andil dalam pengotoran tempat ini, tetapi tetap saja dia merasa dongkol karena hanya dia sendiri yang harus membersihkan ini semua.

Luhan meletakkan gelas bekas cokelat panas di wastafel dan mencucinya sambil melamun. Iya, melamun tentang pacarnya. Si Oh Sehun. Sehun dua tahun lebih tua darinya, pemuda itu adalah seorang manajer yang mengurus berbagai fasilitas rekreasi di hotel milik pamannya. Karena pekerjaan itulah; Oh Sehun bisa mengenal seorang putri cantik yang sekarang diikat sebagai kekasih.

Pertemuan pertama mereka adalah saat dimana ayah dan ibu Luhan memilih menginap di hotel milik paman Sehun ketika mereka mengunjungi Korea. Luhan tidak begitu ingat saat mereka bertemu untuk yang pertama kali. Sehun mengatakan jika mereka berpapasan beberapa kali di sana; entah di lorong, lobby, atau taman hotel. Dan karena hal tidak masuk akal itu, dengan amat lancang, Oh Sehun mulai mengirim bunga serta cokelat ke kamar yang disewa atas nama orangtua Luhan. Setiap hari, dengan inisial OSH yang aneh. Ternyata, hal kekanakan seperti itu berhasil mengikat mereka dalam sebuah hubungan.

Sudah dua tahun menjalin hubungan, tetapi Oh Sehun sama sekali belum pernah menciumnya. Luhan jadi dongkol setiap kali dia mengingat hal itu. Padahal, Sehun sudah dua puluh lima tahun dan Luhan sendiri dua puluh tiga tahun.

Bayangkan saja seperti apa rasanya jika pacarmu yang ternyata lebih tua darimu selalu menganggapmu sebagai gadis kecil yang perlu dilindungi.

Luhan mendengus keras-keras sambil menyentak lepas sepasang kaus tangan karet yang digunakannya saat mencuci gelas.

"Ada apa, Lu?"

Suara itu. Luhan tersentak karena kehadiran orang yang tahu-tahu sudah ada di dalam sini sebelum Luhan menyadarinya. Oh Sehun yang telah melepaskan jas elegannya, berjalan dengan menyeret kakinya menghampiri Luhan.

Ternyata Sehun pulang cepat. Ini hari apa sih?

"Teman-temanmu baru datang, ya?" Sehun meletakkan jas serta tas kerjanya di atas meja secara sembarangan. Kini tangannya beralih ke simpulan dasi yang mengikat lehernya.

"Hm. Mereka meninggalkan sampah-sampah itu," Luhan melirik malas ke arah kantung sampah yang tergeletak tepat di sebelah kaki meja makan. "Sudah makan siang?"

"Sudah," Sehun memerhatikan gerak-gerik kekasihnya yang sedang mengambil sesuatu di kulkas. "Kau juga sudah makan, 'kan?"

"Belum sih," Luhan mengunyah stroberi segar yang baru diambilnya. "Tapi aku tidak ingin makan. Oh, ya, ada apa kemari?"

Sehun baru akan mengucapkan sesuatu mengenai seberapa penting makan tiga kali sehari secara teratur, tetapi dengan begitu cerdik kekasihnya malah berniat mengganti alur pembicaraan. "Apa siang ini aku harus memasak sesuatu untukmu? Pasta?"

Sehun selalu tahu apa yang bisa membuat perut Luhan tiba-tiba berbunyi nyaring minta dimasuki makanan. Pasta; masakan paling enak yang sejauh ini bisa dihasilkan oleh tangan dewa Oh Sehun. Kalau sudah disebutkan oleh pembuatnya, Luhan jadi dibayang-bayangi oleh mi panjang kenyal yang dibalur oleh saus gurih keju.

"Tidak usah," Luhan berusaha untuk menjadi keras kepala. "Aku mau langsung tidur siang saja. Sudah mengantuk."

"Tidak, aku tidak mau menemanimu tidur siang kalau kau belum makan."

"Sehuuun .."

Sehun akan mengeryitkan dahi saat gadis mungil yang menjadi kekasihnya itu memanggil namanya dengan logat informal yang menggelikan. Imut sih, tapi kedengaran aneh kalau orang yang lebih muda menggunakan _banmal_ saat tengah berbicara dengan orang yang lebih tua—walau ada ikatan khusus di antara mereka.

"Luhan," Sehun balik memanggil dengan intonasi yang berbanding terbalik; terkesan amat tegas, nyata, dan penuh perintah. Luhan tidak akan punya nyali untuk berucap tidak ketika mendengar nada bicara yang seperti itu dari Sehun. Apalagi jika itu semua dikombinasikan dengan binar tatapan peringatan yang dilayangkan oleh manik mata Sehun.

Jadi, Luhan menyempatkan diri untuk mengisi perutnya dengan pasta buatan Sehun. Lalu keduanya beranjak ke kamar tidur untuk mendapatkan jam tidur siang.

Luhan paling suka jika dia pergi tidur siang ditemani oleh Sehun. Dipeluk erat-erat sehingga punggungnya bisa bersentuhan langsung dengan dada bidang Sehun.

"Kalau kutinggal tugas ke luar kota, apa kau juga sering melewatkan jam makanmu?" Sehun bertanya setelah melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar pinggul Luhan. Seperti biasa, wajahnya akan menyelip di sekitar tengkuk kekasihnya.

"Tidak sering sih," Luhan menjawab dengan nada penuh pertimbangan, menuai geraman tidak suka dari Sehun. "Aku butuh diet juga, tahu. Kalau aku sudah terlalu banyak ngemil, aku tidak akan makan. Kalau aku gendut seperti beruang bagaimana?"

"Asal kau sehat, aku oke-oke saja," kata Sehun, bibir kekasihnya langsung mengerut jelek. "Beruang juga imut kok."

"Selalu begitu. Aku serius kalau sedang ingin diet. Tapi kenapa kau selalu memaksaku makan dengan porsi yang sama?" Luhan langsung mencecar dengan pertanyaan penuh nada protes. "Kenapa sih makin hari kau semakin menyebalkan, mengaturku ini-itu padahal aku bisa menentukan semuanya sendiri."

Sehun terdiam sambil mendengungkan suara yang tertahan di pangkal tenggorokan. Sisi pikiran dewasanya mengerti mengenai apa yang ingin dikatakan kekasihnya; bahwa semakin hari Sehun memang lebih protektif. Diktator. Tapi, Sehun harus seperti itu karena Luhan memang _butuh_ pengarahan. Gadis itu masih saja dipenuhi pikiran kekanakan.

"Jadi, apa yang dilakukan dua sahabatmu di sini?"

Luhan semakin cemberut tetapi dia tidak bisa membiarkan pertanyaan itu lewat begitu saja. "Hanya mengobrol."

"Tentang apa?"

"Hal-hal cewek. Dan juga, kelakuan kekasih mereka."

"Wow, mereka kemari hanya untuk menggosipkan kekasih mereka, begitu?"

"Bukan menggosip, tetapi berbagi cerita, Sehun."

"Memangnya, cerita seperti apa?"

Luhan menelan ludah sebelum menjawab, berusaha untuk bersikap netral untuk sekarang. "Sesuatu yang romantis yang pernah dilakukan Jongin atau Chanyeol."

"Misalnya?"

"Dari tadi kau bertanya terus," cecar Luhan, menuai cengiran lebar dari kekasihnya. "Dalam hal apa saja. Baekhyun bahkan pernah dicium di depan orangtua Chanyeol, dia hebat."

"Hebat apanya?" Sehun mengerutkan alis setelah mendengarnya. "Mengumbar hal-hal seperti itu terlebih di depan orangtua? Chanyeol benar-benar tidak punya malu."

"Jangan dilihat dari sudut pandang seperti itu, Hun. Harusnya kau bisa melihat betapa besar usaha Chanyeol untuk menunjukkan keseriusannya."

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau Chanyeol serius tentang perasaannya hanya dengan tindakan seperti itu? Bisa saja Chanyeol sudah sering membawa cewek ke orangtuanya dan menciumnya di hadapan keluarganya. Benar-benar."

"Kau yang benar-benar!" Luhan menyentak tubuhnya sehingga menjauhi Sehun, membalikkan tubuhnya dan memicingkan mata penuh emosi. "Otakmu tidak bisa diisi hal-hal seperti itu!"

"Bukan begitu," Sehun rebahan sambil menyandarkan kepala pada lengannya yang tertekuk. "Kalau dipikir-pikir, memangnya, ciuman di depan umum itu begitu hebat?"

"Aish!" Luhan melempar bantalnya ke arah wajah Sehun. "Sudahlah! Aku tidak mau bicara lagi denganmu! Dasar tidak peka!"

OoO

Seharian, Sehun sudah bekerja keras di tempat kerjanya tetapi sesaat ketika dia melamun barang beberapa menit, pikirannya dihampiri oleh Xi Luhan yang terus mengucapkan kalimat 'Dasar tidak peka!' berulang kali. Itu adalah ungkapan yang didengarnya kemarin siang, saat mereka berdua akan tidur siang di apartemen kecil Luhan.

Lagi pula, apa maksud Luhan dengan mengatakan hal semacam itu? Mengganggu sekali. Sehun sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang paling diinginkan oleh gadis kuliahan yang menduduki semester tujuh. Sehun sudah menelepon dan mengirim pesan percakapan pada Luhan, tapi gadis itu seolah tengah berusaha mendiamkannya.

Padahal kalau dipikir-pikir, Sehun sudah menjadi pemuda yang _peka_.

"Dari tadi kuperhatikan, kau lebih sering mengulum-ngulum bibirmu sendiri, Hun,"

Sehun mendongak saat lamunan-lamunan mengenai kekasihnya yang cantik jelita retak dan hancur begitu saja manakala orang asing itu datang. Alisnya mengeryit lantas dia mendengus, baru ingat jika dia ada di coffe shop dan tidak sendiri.

"Ada apa sih?" Tanya Kris, manajer lini yang menjadi teman akrabnya, sambil menyodorkan coffe latte kesukaan Sehun.

"Aku sedang pusing karena cewekku mengataiku tidak peka. Sialan, ternyata itu membuatku sangat kepikiran," Sehun melirik coffe latte-nya dengan pandangan tanpa minat.

"Tidak peka dalam hal apa?"

"Entahlah. Padahal aku selalu menuruti semua keinginannya."

"Semuanya?"

"Ya, kurasa," Sehun mengingat-ingat. "Kalau dia ingin ini-itu, aku selalu memenuhinya."

"Kalau terlalu rumit, kau bisa mengajaknya ke ranjang lalu dia akan melupakan semua kesalahanmu, _Man_ ," Kris terkekeh setelah menyesap amerikano di cangkir sterofoam miliknya.

"Pikiran macam apa itu?" Sehun tiba-tiba merasa berang sesaat setelah mendengar hal itu. "Astaga, kau bejat sekali."

"Hei, kenapa kau bersikap seolah-olah itu adalah hal yang tidak wajar?" Kris menyilangkan kaki dan memandang raut Sehun spekulatif. "Jangan sok suci. Aku tahu kau pasti pernah meniduri seorang cewek."

Sehun jadi ingat mengenai seks pertama yang dilakukannya saat dia berumur dua puluh satu tahun—dengan mantan kekasihnya yang merupakan gadis Jepang tulen. Waktu itu, dia dirayu. Yuki merecokinya dengan _hentai_ lalu mereka berakhir di ranjang dengan badan lengket penuh keringat. Kenangan yang selalu sukses membuatnya mual setengah mati saat mengingatnya.

"Walau begitu, aku tidak bisa menidurinya," Sehun memijit kedua sisi alisnya yang melengkung tajam.

"Bukankah Luhan seorang mahasiswi?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Itu bukan alasan untuk membuatku bisa menidurinya, Kris."

"Lalu, apa? Mahasiswi termasuk golongan cewek yang paling menggairahkan."

Sebenarnya, Sehun ingin sekali memukul kepala Kris keras-keras sehingga pikiran kotor itu bisa melompat dari tempurung kepala sahabatnya. Karena kalimat tidak bertanggung jawab itu, samar-samar Sehun mulai memikirkan suatu adegan ranjang yang dilakukannya dengan Luhan. Sialan, itu tidak boleh terjadi.

"Walau Luhan mahasiswi, tetap saja aku tidak bisa. Luhan masih seperti bocah dan aku tidak tega menodainya."

" _Holy shit_ ," Kris mengejek. "Kalau kau tahan sih, tidak apa-apa. Silakan membayangkan hal-hal seperti itu di mimpi saja."

OoO

Luhan tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba dia merasa begitu penasaran setengah mati saat memikirkan nasibnya sendiri. Terlebih mengenai ciuman itu. Seumur-umur, dia belum pernah merasa ciuman.

Akhir-akhir ini, drama yang diputar di televisi terlalu sering menampilkan adegan ciuman; entah hanya menempelkan bibir atau saling melumat penuh gairah. Para pemeran dalam serial drama itu bisa menghayati peran masing-masing, begitu pula saat bibir mereka bertemu dalam sebuah kecupan yang mengandung magis. Sepertinya sangat luar biasa. Luhan akan memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya saat melihat adegan itu di layar kaca.

Saat malam hari, dia mulai dibayang-bayangi jika Oh Sehun yang menciumnya. Betapa menyenangkan. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Luhan berdetak tidak keruan, rona-rona merah membuatnya merasa gerah. Meleleh. Rasanya persis seperti meleleh. Karena fantasinya yang mulai meluas, Luhan sering memejamkan mata dan mengerucutkan bibir; seolah Oh Sehun benar-benar ada di sini dan berniat meraup bibirnya.

Tapi tetap saja fantasi tidak semenyenangkan kenyataan. Kalau saja Sehun benar-benar menciumnya, maka Luhan benar-benar akan meleleh seperti es krim kesukaannya.

Oh, alangkah membahagiakannya ..

Ada seseorang yang menelepon saat Luhan sedang asyik melamun mengenai momen ciuman yang serasa mustahil dilakukannya dengan Sehun. Gadis itu mengutuk siapa pun yang berani mengganggu kegiatan berkhayalnya lalu menyambar ponselnya di nakas.

Oh, eh? Ternyata Sehun yang menelepon.

"Kau di mana, Lu?" Sehun bertanya begitu Luhan selesai membalas salam. "Di apartemen atau kampus?"

"Di apartemen. Kenapa?"

"Nanti aku tidak bisa menemanimu berenang, maaf, ya?"

Air muka Luhan langsung berubah sesaat setelah kalimat itu terlontar. Berenang di kolam renang milik gedung apartemen Sehun adalah aktivitas mingguan yang rutin dilakukan keduanya. Sebenarnya, Luhan yang paling semangat sebab menurut sepengetahuannya, berenang bisa menambah tinggi tubuhnya.

"Kenapa tidak bisa?"

"Ada hal yang perlu kuselesaikan. Jadi, kau tidur lebih awal saja, ya?"

"Tidak," Luhan cemberut. "Aku akan pergi ke kolam renang dekat apartemenku. Sendiri."

"Hei," Sehun tampak keberatan dengan ide itu. Membiarkan Luhan berenang sendirian di kolam renang umum bukanlah gagasan yang bagus. Banyak orang-orang kurang ajar yang memiliki kemungkinan untuk menggoda Luhan. Sehun tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi. "Jangan begitu. Kau 'kan masih belum bisa berenang dengan benar," katanya.

"Tapi aku sudah bisa berenang," Luhan keras kepala. "Pokoknya aku mau berenang!"

"Bagaimana kalau ditunda besok?"

 _Besok?_ "Benar?"

Suara deheman terdengar kering dari seberang. "Tidak janji juga sih."

"Uuuh! Selalu begitu! Sudah, ya. Kututup saja teleponnya!"

Dan telepon benar-benar ditutup. Menuai helaan napas tidak berdaya dari kekasihnya yang tampan.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Copyright** © **2015 by** **Happyeolyoo**

 _ **All rights reserved**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kiss**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pairing : HunHan as Maincast.**

 **Chapter : 2/4**

 **Warning : Genderswitch. Miss typo(s).**

 **Disclaimers : The cast is belonged to God, their parents, and their company. All text here is mine. Dilarang memproduksi atau memperbanyak seluruh maupun sebagian dari cerita ini dalam bentuk atau cara apapun tanpa izin dari penulis.**

 **Summary :** **Ciuman dianggap sebagai sebuah skinship dasar yang perlu dilakukan para pasangan. Luhan berpikir begitu, tetapi sepertinya, kekasihnya tidak memiliki alur pikiran yang sama. Mereka sudah pacaran selama dua tahun, tetapi kenapa Oh Sehun tidak pernah menciumnya? Bahkan Oh Sehun tidak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikannya untuk melakukan skinship dengan Luhan.**

 **BGM : Dumb Dumb by Red Velvet**

Luhan sudah mengira jika Sehun tidak akan tega membiarkan pergi berenang seorang diri di kolam renang umum. Luhan baru keluar dari kamar ganti; tubuhnya dibalut baju renang merah muda gelap yang ketat, dan tahu-tahu Oh Sehun berdiri tak jauh dari pintu ruang ganti perempuan; sudah menanggalkan setelan kerjanya pula. Sehun tampak seksi jika bertelanjang dada seperti sekarang.

"Terimakasih karena sudah mau menemaniku berenang, ya. Seharusnya kau tidak perlu kemari, kolam renang ini selalu sepi pengunjung," Luhan berucap seperti itu saat keduanya masuk ke dalam air.

Sehun memerhatikan sekitar; hanya mendapati dua sepasang kekasih lain yang malah sibuk melakukan kegiatan lovey-dovey di kursi di sisi kolam renang. Selain itu, tidak ada lagi orang yang berenang. Ternyata kolam renang ini memang sepi pengunjung.

"Aku hanya bisa menemanimu selama satu jam saja. Setelah satu jam, kita pulang, oke?" Sehun memandangi kekasihnya yang sibuk menggerakkan kaki pendeknya ke atas dan ke bawah sedangkan tubuh bagian atasnya mengambang karena mencengkeram sebuah pelampung plastik.

"Hn, kalau kau mau pulang sekarang juga tidak apa-apa," Luhan sudah melupakan kehadiran Sehun, karena sekarang ini dia mulai menikmati kegiatan berenangnya yang selalu menyenangkan. Hanya menggerak-gerakkan kaki dengan dibantu oleh pelampung plastik ini. Mondar-mandir sambil terkikik-kikik ceria.

"Jangan tertawa. Nanti mulutmu kemasukan air yang sudah dicampur klorin," Sehun memperingatkan. Yang dilakukannya hanya menggerak-gerakkan kakinya dengan santai di dalam air. Sehun sudah jago berenang jadi kegiatan di kolam renang hanyalah sebuah rekreasi untuk menyenangkan kekasihnya.

Luhan mendekati kekasihnya dengan kecepatan seperti siput lalu dia nyengir lebar. "Aku mau mencoba berenang tanpa pelampung. Perhatikan, ya," katanya, lalu meluncur begitu tenang menjauhi tubuh Sehun.

Sehun tidak sempat memperingatkan Luhan mengenai keseimbangan yang harus dijaga serta alur napas yang benar saat berenang. Sebab, gadisnya yang cantik sudah menyelam di dalam air, lalu melakukan gerakan canggung dengan kaki serta tangannya. Dia memang pernah mengajari Luhan berenang, selama satu bulan penuh dengan intensitas waktu dua kali seminggu. Sebuah latihan yang cukup berat bagi Luhan, tetapi akhirnya gadis itu berhasil walau dia belum benar-benar menguasai teknik paling mudah sekali pun.

Setidaknya untuk kali ini, Sehun mengira bahwa kekasihnya hanya akan berenang seperti biasa. Namun tanpa diketahuinya, gadis rusa itu telah merencanakan suatu hal yang menjanjikan sebuah kepuasan sepihak. Untuk beberapa saat, Luhan menyelam dengan tenang. Tetapi kegiatannya disambung oleh gerakan tidak beraturan dari dua tangannya. Mengepak-ngepak seolah dia ingin menyelematkan diri.

Luhan (pura-pura) tenggelam.

"Luhan!" Sehun berteriak dengan suara yang tertahan di pangkal tenggorokan, segera menghampiri kekasihnya yang berjarak sekitar empat meter darinya sebelum akhirnya berhasil menyeretnya keluar dari kolam renang. Sepasang kekasih yang tadinya cuman sibuk lovey-dovey di kursi, kini menatap Sehun serta Luhan; hanya sekedar menatap, tidak punya niat untuk menolong.

"Luhan! Lu!" Sehun menepuk-nepuk pipi gempul kekasihnya dengan gerakan pelan, berharap bahwa gadis itu akan terbatuk-batuk dramatis sembari menyemburkan air. Rasa khawatir mulai merambati pikirannya manakala Luhan hanya bergeming. "Luhan, bangun!"

Diam-diam, gadis itu tertawa dalam hati. Oke. Adegan seperti ini memang termasuk dalam rencananya. Pura-pura tenggelam, ditolong oleh Oh Sehun, dan adegan selanjutnya yang sering dilihatnya di drama-drama lokal di televisinya adalah; aktor lelaki akan memberi napas bantuan untuk menyadarkan lawan mainnya.

Pikiran seperti itu membuat Luhan mengerucutkan bibir tanpa benar-benar disadarinya. Oh Sehun yang melihat hal itu, mengerutkan kening dalam-dalam.

"Luhan? Luhan?" Entah kenapa, kadar kekhawatiran dalam dirinya mulai menurun drastis. "Kau oke?"

Luhan masih diam. Tetapi bibirnya semakin mengerut maju; seolah benar-benar menanti sebuah kecupan panjang yang disebut sebagai bantuan pertama dalam penyelamatan orang tenggelam. Napas buatan.

"Lu, cepat bangun atau aku akan menelepon ambulan," ada semacam nada peringatan dalam irama pengucapan Sehun barusan. Tangannya masih memberi tepukan pada pipi Luhan. "Kau punya niat untuk mematuk wajahku dengan bibirmu, ya?"

 _Lho?_

"Bibirmu, kenapa makin mengerucut seperti paruh burung?"

Lalu, Luhan membuka kelopak matanya secara perlahan. Pipinya menggelembung dan bibirnya mencebik lucu. "Kukira kau mau menyelamatkanku."

"Kau benar-benar tenggelam?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada penuh canda.

"Tentu saja," Luhan menepis tangan Sehun yang masih menangkup pipinya. Dadanya naik-turun tidak beraturan karena alur napasnya yang berantakan. Dia mencoba berakting menjadi gadis lemah yang butuh perhatian serius. "Kurasa aku minum air kolam renang," katanya, sambil memasang raut jijik sembari menjulurkan lidah.

Sehun yang melihat tingkah kekanakan gadisnya, hanya mampu tersenyum maklum dalam hati. Entah apa yang diinginkan Luhan sehingga dia rela pura-pura tenggelam. Tetapi melihat perilakunya sekarang, Sehun nyaris tertawa keras-keras.

"Jangan berenang lagi, nanti kakimu kram karena terlalu tegang. Kita pulang saja, ya?"

Luhan hanya mampu mengangguk seperti anak kecil yang mendapat perintah dari ayahnya.

OoO

Hari Minggu yang begitu cerah di pertengahan musim panas. Langit ditebari gulungan awan yang kelihatan seperti gula-gula kapas, begitu mengilap dan menggiurkan. Sinar matahari menerobos celah-celah mungil pada gumpalan awan yang rapuh itu, sehingga daratan mengecap kehangatannya bahkan saat hari masih pagi sekali.

Khusus untuk hari ini, Luhan punya rencana untuk menonton sebuah film dengan Sehun. Tontonan bergenre romantika semi komedi yang dvd-nya baru dibelikan Sehun di pasar online tiga hari lalu. Sehun bilang, ini adalah film populer yang ramai dibicarakan oleh orang-orang Korea. Luhan sudah merecoki Sehun untuk menemaninya menonton, dan Sehun baru bisa memenuhinya saat akhir minggu tiba.

Mereka berdua menonton di ruang tengah di apartemen Sehun; dengan ditemani semangkuk besar popcorn madu dan cola. Lampu dimatikan sehingga penerangan di ruangan ini hanya ditopang oleh layar lebar televisi yang menampilkan film tersebut. Semuanya berjalan normal, sesekali Luhan akan mengoceh ribut saat alur di cerita tersebut tidak sesuai harapannya. Tetapi, dia cepat sekali diam untuk menghayati semuanya.

Jemari Luhan yang mungil akan mencengkeram lengan Sehun erat-erat saat sebuah adegan romantis terpampang di layar televisi. Intensitas cengkeramannya akan bertambah saat babak ciuman menyempil di tengah-tengah jalan cerita. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Luhan, Sehun hanya mampu diam sambil melengkungkan alis; menyimpan pertanyaannya sendiri.

"O-oh, astaga," Luhan tiba-tiba berucap dengan suara mencicit penuh sipu ketika adegan ciuman yang lebih panas dan berani muncul di akhir cerita. Dia mendekap erat lengan Sehun, sebagian wajahnya tersembunyi di sana. Saat ciuman itu semakin bergairah, Luhan menelan ludah penuh rasa gugup. Secara naluriah, bibirnya mulai mengerut mengharapkan bibir Sehun. Tubuhnya makin mendesak ke arah Sehun, seolah dia didorong oleh perasaan absurd agar meniru adegan tersebut dengan kekasih yang ada di sampingnya.

Saat kedua pemain film itu baru merebahkan diri di ranjang; si aktris mengerang manakala lawan mainnya menenggelamkan wajah di ceruk lehernya, tiba-tiba layar televisi itu menjadi gelap. Luhan melongo karena terkejut, lalu dia menatap wajah Sehun yang dipenuhi gurat terangsang yang aneh.

"Kenapa dimatikan?" Ketus Luhan, tangannya melayang berusaha merebut remote yang digenggam Sehun. Pemuda itu bergerak lebih cepat sehingga Luhan tidak mampu mendapatkannya dengan mudah. "Padahal sedang seru."

"Apa maksudmu dengan seru?" Sehun meletakkan remote di meja nakas dekat sofa lantas memandang wajah Luhan lekat-lekat. "Film seperti itu tidak pantas ditonton oleh gadis seumuranmu."

"Kenapa? Aku sering kok melihat film sejenis itu sebelum-sebelumnya."

"Tidak masalah jika dulu kau memang pernah menonton yang sejenis itu, tapi sekarang, tidak boleh lagi. Mengerti?"

Raut wajah Luhan langsung dipenuhi gurat kekecewaan. "Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena aku melarangmu. Film seperti itu akan memberikan dampak yang buruk."

"Dampak seperti apa?" Luhan memancarkan sorot penuh tuntutan pada manik matanya. Bibirnya mengerucut sebagai efek dari rasa ngambek yang menggeluti dirinya.

"Dewasa sebelum waktunya."

"Aku sudah dewasa!"

"Wanita dewasa tidak akan melewatkan jam makannya, selalu berusaha menerima hal-hal masuk akal yang disampaikan pacarnya, dan tidak mudah ngambek jika keinginannya tidak dituruti," Sehun mencoba menyindir. "Apa kau sudah terbebas dari perilaku yang seperti itu?"

Luhan mencoba menghancurkan sikap otoriter Sehun dengan tatapan rusanya yang penuh permohonan. Sesekali dia mengulum bibirnya sendiri, membiarkan belah bibirnya digigit amat sensual oleh deret gigi depannya, lalu mendekati wajah Sehun. Kelopak matanya yang seindah mawar mengerjap, napasnya terhempas menampar kesadaran Sehun begitu saja.

"Kukira aku butuh langkah awal untuk memulai semuanya," kata Luhan, dengan desah yang tidak pernah dipakainya untuk berucap kata dengan Sehun. Ujung jemarinya membelai garis rahang tegas Sehun sehingga menimbulkan bekas membakar di sana.

Sehun menyeringai. "Langkah awal seperti apa?" Dengan amat perlahan, dua tangan Sehun bergerak—sangat pelan dan terkendali. Akibatnya, Luhan tidak menyadari pergerakan tangan Sehun dan tahu-tahu telapak tangan itu sudah mendarat di sisi pinggul Luhan. "Tidak perlu, tahu."

"Perlu," Luhan menahan gejolak geli saat merasakan pergerakan jemari Sehun di pinggulnya. "Kau saja tidak bisa membuatku menjadi dewasa, Oh Sehun."

"Hmm," Sehun memiringkan kepalanya ke suatu sisi. Pikirannya sedang mencoba untuk menemukan jalan keluar demi membebaskan diri dari situasi seperti ini. "Kalau sudah waktunya, aku akan menunjukan semua hal dewasa padamu."

"Kapan?" Mata Luhan dipenuhi binar harapan yang begitu besar. "Sekarang?"

Entah Tuhan sedang berpihak pada Oh Sehun atau bagaimana, tiba-tiba ponsel Sehun yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan remote televisi, berdering-dering ribut sehingga mampu membuat Luhan terkejut. Secara naluriah, gadis itu melompat menjauhi Sehun dan menoleh menatap layar ponsel Sehun yang mengedip-ngedip, lalu pandangannya kembali ke wajah Sehun yang dipenuhi gurat puas.

"Bukan sekarang, kau tahu sendiri itu," Sehun nyaris tertawa saat hendak mengangkat teleponnya. Sebelum dia menerima panggilan itu, terlebih dahulu dia melayangkan senyuman hangat ke arah kekasihnya yang tampak sudah-sangat-siap-untuk-ngambek. "Maaf, Lu. Tetapi setiap telepon dari atasan selalu tidak bisa diacuhkan."

OoO

Sinar matahari di luar sana bersinar sangat terik, menyebarkan aura panas yang tidak tertahankan sehingga Luhan memilih kabur dan berdiam diri di apartemen Sehun yang berpendingin. Apartemennya yang mungil memang memiliki mesin penghangat atau pun pendingin, tetapi pengeluaran bulanan Luhan akan membengkak jika mesin itu dinyalakan. Lagi pula, masih ada tempat Sehun yang bisa dijadikan tujuan untuk menghindari hawa gerah yang selalu jatuh di puncak musim panas.

Saat ini, Luhan sedang malas-malas di ranjang besar milik Oh Sehun sambil menerima telepon. Perbincangan serius ini tercipta saat temannya yang sama-sama berasal dari China; Zhang Yixing, mulai mengangkat sebuah tema mengenai ciuman di awal hubungan. Mereka menghabiskan waktu selama satu jam penuh untuk berdiskusi mengenai kisah cinta Yixing dengan seorang cowok populer kampus yang kebetulan menjadi pacarnya. Luhan menjadi pendengar yang baik saat Yixing menceritakan keluh-kesahnya tentang Suho, pacarnya. Dan sebisa mungkin, Luhan memberi saran yang menurutnya sudah bijak.

Ketika perbincangan itu nyaris selesai, Sehun masuk ke dalam kamar. Baru pulang kerja. Seketika, Luhan mempercepat alur bicaranya lalu menutup telepon setelah mengatakan, 'Sudah dulu, ya. Pacarku sudah pulang. Nanti kuhubungi lagi. _Bye_.'

"Sudah makan?" Sehun bertanya sambil melepas kancing-kancing kemejanya. Dia melirik sekilas ke arah Luhan yang berjalan mendekati charger ponsel untuk mengisi daya baterai ponselnya.

"Sudah. Aku menemukan sereal gandum di rak makanmu," Luhan kembali ke ranjang dan tiduran malas di sana sembari menatap Sehun. "Dan makan empat macaronmu."

"Padahal aku baru akan mengantarkan macaron itu untukmu nanti sore," Sehun terkekeh setelah melepas kemejanya, membiarkan dada telanjangnya dijadikan tontotan gratis oleh kekasihnya. Dia meraih kaus dari lemari dan sebuah celana kasual pendek, lalu pergi ke kamar mandi sebentar.

Selang satu menit kemudian, Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian yang berbeda. Lebih santai.

"Sudah lama sampai di sini?" Sehun menghampiri kekasihnya di ranjang.

"Hmm, sekitar satu setengah jam yang lalu? Apartemenku terlalu panas," Luhan mengeluh.

Sehun diam saja saat Luhan menggeser tubuh mungilnya dan menumpukan kepala di paha Sehun. Jemari lentik pemuda itu bergerak menyusuri dahi gadisnya, mengetuk-ngetuk pelan sehingga menciptakan fraksi menenangkan.

"Tadi kau ditelepon siapa? Kelihatannya, kalian membicarakan hal yang serius."

"Memang serius," Luhan sedikit mengangkat dagunya sehingga dia bisa menatap wajah Sehun. "Yixing menelepon untuk konsultasi denganku. Dia baru pacaran selama dua bulan dan ternyata pacarnya agresif sekali."

"Agresif bagaimana?"

"Suho berulang kali mencoba mencium Yixing. Terang saja Yixing merasa tertekan, dia 'kan tidak pernah melakukannya."

"Wow. Sebaiknya, temanmu segera meninggalkan lelaki seperti itu."

"Kenapa?" Luhan memicingkan mata. "Suho sudah memperkenalkan Yixing ke orangtuanya. Kau tahu, orangtua Suho bilang jika Yixing adalah gadis pertama yang diperkenalkan Suho kepada saudara-saudaranya."

Kepala Sehun mengangguk-angguk, "Ternyata cowok itu punya nyali yang besar."

"Hm, sepertinya, Suho serius sekali," Luhan menekuk kakinya. "Seharusnya, Yixing diam saja kalau Suho berancang-ancang menciumnya," kikikan nyaring meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya.

Lalu setelah itu, Luhan kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Yah, kalau ciuman sih tidak masalah. Aku juga mau-mau saja kalau dicium kekasihku. Yixing terlalu berlebihan."

Lalu keduanya terdiam. Sehun tengah memikirkan arti sebenarnya dari kalimat Luhan barusan. Hal yang tidak pernah dipikirkannya akan diucapkan secara gamblang oleh kekasihnya. Sedangkan Luhan, diam-diam gadis itu merona.

Bagaimana bisa Luhan mengucapkan hal seperti itu?

"Sebaiknya, kau cepat pergi tidur siang, Lu. Aku juga sudah lelah memangkumu," Sehun tiba-tiba berucap. Mengatakan hal yang melenceng dari apa yang sebelumnya mereka bicarakan.

Sontak saja Luhan merasa dongkol. Tetapi gadis itu tidak menolak ketika Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

OoO

Luhan sudah terbangun dari tidur siangnya sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu. Posisinya sudah berubah, kini dia menghadap dada Sehun yang naik-turun beraturan. Napas panas pemuda itu menerpa dahinya, bibirnya yang mengilap lembab terkatup begitu erat.

Selama lima belas menit belakangan, Luhan berdebat dengan pemikirannya sendiri saat tengah melihat Sehun yang tertidur pulas. Dengan amat lancang, berulang kali Luhan memerhatikan belah bibir tipis Sehun. Membayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika bibir itu mengecup bibirnya sendiri. Ciuman yang begitu diharapkannya dari Oh Sehun.

Hampir dua puluh menit berdebat dengan akal sehat serta dewi batinnya, Luhan menemukan keputusan konyol. Berulang kali dia mengulum dan menggigit belah bibirnya, lalu tubuhnya beringsut bangun. Teramat pelan, gerakannya nyaris tidak terdeteksi sehingga Sehun masih anteng-anteng saja dalam tidurnya.

Luhan menyempatkan diri untuk menelan ludah susah payah ketika wajahnya sudah menduduki jarak paling dekat dengan wajah Sehun. Kelopaknya mengerjap satu kali, kembali memerhatikan bibir Sehun, lalu memandang kelopak mata Sehun yang terpejam.

Mencuri sebuah ciuman ketika pemilik bibir masih tertidur bukan tergolong suatu tindakan kejahatan, 'kan?

Untuk yang terakhir kali, Luhan menelan ludah dan dia mengikis jarak di antara wajah mereka. Hanya mengecup untuk dua detik saja, setelah itu, Luhan akan pergi tidur lagi. Sehun tidak akan tahu. Luhan yakin akan hal itu.

Selagi Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya, jantungnya berdentum-dentum keras sehingga menciptakan getaran halus pada tubuhnya. Gadis itu mencoba merilekskan otot-ototnya, terus bergerak pelan tetapi bibirnya semakin mengerucut demi menggapai bibir Sehun. Sedikit lagi.

Sedikit lagi. Dan tiba-tiba Sehun mengerang lantas kelopak matanya terbuka sedikit demi sedikit. Luhan yang mengetahui hal itu, langsung menjatuhkan diri dan ikut menggeliat. Seolah-olah dia juga baru bangun dari tidurnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Lu?" Sehun bertanya sambil mengerjap. Dia menguap satu kali lalu menggeliat sebentar, kemudian bangkit. "Sudah jam berapa?"

Luhan yang melihat Sehun tengah berjalan menuju kamar mandi, kini memicingkan mata. Dia memasang raut _bete_ dan kecewa.

Kenapa rencananya untuk mencium Oh Sehun selalu gagal?

TBC

Kenapa rencana _ku_ untuk mencium Oh Sehun selalu gagal?

Bwahahaq waktu baca ulang chapter ini, rasanya sehun resek juga :') Hmm Sehun si polos juga punya alasan untuk nggak terburu-buru kok /padahal itu alasan authornya aja biar ffnya nggak cepet kelar/ Duh ff ini bakal dipenuhi sikap childish si Lulu /yo/

Thankkiss but readers semua yang udah menyempatkan diri buat baca dan review di chapter kemarin, yaw /bow/ love you, all. Kalian yang bikin aku semangat buat publish ff-ff baru di sini. So, keep review ya biar aku nggak punya pikiran buat hiatus atau pensiun dini dari dunia ffn. Kan sedih kalo kalian hilang satu persatu hiks.

Betewe, thanks juga buat reader yang udah ngerecokin di Line. Yang udah maksa buat publish next chapter, yang nge-chat di tengah jam kuliah, yang kasih foto-foto hot Sehun dan Johny /yaampun demi apa/ hehehe sayang kamu deh, nis/? /biggest hug/

Nah, see you in next chap, ya. Jangan lupa buat review.

Bye~

Xoxo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Copyright** © **2015 by** **Happyeolyoo**

 _ **All rights reserved**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kiss**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pairing : HunHan as Maincast.**

 **Chapter : 3/4**

 **Warning : Genderswitch. Miss typo(s).**

 **Disclaimers : The cast is belonged to God, their parents, and their company. All text here is mine. Dilarang memproduksi atau memperbanyak seluruh maupun sebagian dari cerita ini dalam bentuk atau cara apapun tanpa izin dari penulis.**

 **Summary :** **Ciuman dianggap sebagai sebuah skinship dasar yang perlu dilakukan para pasangan. Luhan berpikir begitu, tetapi sepertinya, kekasihnya tidak memiliki alur pikiran yang sama. Mereka sudah pacaran selama dua tahun, tetapi kenapa Oh Sehun tidak pernah menciumnya? Bahkan Oh Sehun tidak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikannya untuk melakukan skinship dengan Luhan.**

 **BGM :** **월광** **(Moonlight) by EXO**

Pada malam Kamis di akhir musim panas, Sehun mengajak Luhan ke sebuah acara penting yang diselenggarakan oleh salah satu temannya. Pemuda itu memakai setelan tuksedo silver berkilauan yang menambah aura ketampanan yang dimilikinya. Rambut cokelatnya disisir ke belakang dan rambut sisi belakangnya dipangkas tipis. Semuanya dipadukan dengan pantofel keluaran LV, ujungnya meruncing elegan. Sehun sangat percaya diri dengan baju formal yang melekat pada tubuhnya.

Kekasihnya yang cantik memilih sebuah gaun yang kelimannya mencapai lutut. Sutra berwarna kuning cerah itu membalut dadanya dengan amat ketat, belahan dadanya muncul mengintip malu-malu. Pada bagian pinggul hingga lutut, gaunnya melebar dan kainnya melambai tiap kali Luhan menggerakkan kakinya. Dada atas serta bahunya yang tidak tertutupi, dibiarkan dibelai angin. Rambutnya disanggul ke atas dengan susah payah, diberi hiasan semacam lilitan bunga di sana. Luhan memakai sepatu hak tinggi sehingga tinggi tubuhnya dianggap mampu menyaingi kekasihnya. Tapi nyatanya, tetap saja Oh Sehun tidak tersaingi dalam hal tinggi tubuh.

Awalnya, Sehun sempat melayangkan protes dengan gaun yang dikenakan Luhan. Dengan amat keras kepala, Sehun menyuruhnya untuk memakai semacam cardigan rajut yang dimiliki Luhan demi menutupi kulit Luhan yang terekspos cuma-cuma. Dan dengan amat keras kepala pula, Luhan menolak usulan aneh itu mentah-mentah.

Pertengkaran itu berakhir saat keduanya menaiki mobil yang dikemudikan Sehun menuju sebuah venue hotel di tengah kota Seoul. Keduanya sama-sama diam sepanjang perjalanan, dengan keadaan pundak Luhan yang masih menolak ditutupi apa pun. Sesampainya di tempat tujuan, Oh Sehun menyuruh Luhan untuk selalu mengaitkan lengannya pada lekukan siku Sehun. Gadis itu tidak diperbolehkan pergi barang satu detik pun sekali pun Luhan tergiur untuk mencicipi kudapan yang disajikan.

Luhan ditarik sesuka hati oleh pemuda berengsek-yang-merupakan-kekasihnya itu, lalu keduanya memberi salam serta selamat pada raja dan ratu di pesta ini.

"Selamat atas pertunanganmu, Kris. Zitao, akhirnya kau tidak bisa lari dari naga ini," Sehun menjabat tangan Kris dan Zitao yang tersenyum cerah. Nada bicaranya terkesan begitu tenang terkendali, seolah benar-benar dijaga agar setiap pendengarnya dapat menangkap ketenangan yang coba digenggamnya.

Yang dipanggil Zitao, terkikik penuh keanggunan menakjubkan. Lengannya yang sedikit berisi melingkar di lengan Kris, mencengkeram erat penuh kepemilikan. "Sekali terjerat dengan naga ini, siapa pun pasti tidak bisa lari."

"Pernikahannya akan diselenggarakan setelah Zitao melahirkan," Kris menambahi dengan suara tenang.

Kedua mata Luhan membola, seketika pandangannya terarah pada perut rata Zitao yang dibalut gaun givenchi penuh brokat rumit. Hamil?

"Zitao sudah hamil?" Sehun juga tampak terkejut dengan hal ini. Kepalanya menggeleng-geleng manakala kedua pasangan di hadapannya hanya mengangguk dan nyengir tanpa dosa. "Tidak heran juga kalau mengingat kebiasan kalian."

Kris tertawa keras, lalu dia memandangi sosok gadis mungil yang cantik di samping Sehun. "Lalu, kapan kau akan mengikat kekasihmu, Hun? Malaikat secantik Luhan bisa saja lari diculik seorang lucifer di luar sana."

"Belum kupikirkan, Luhan masih sibuk dengan kuliahnya," Sehun menjawab, menuai kerutan tidak suka pada garis wajah Luhan.

"Kalau belum kepikiran, lebih baik kau buat si Luhan hamil lalu kau akan .., aduh! Apa yang kau lakukan, Sehun?!" Kris tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tetapi dia malah dipukul keras-keras oleh kepalan tangan Sehun yang tiba-tiba melayang di udara.

"Jaga bicaramu," Sehun malah menyuruh Luhan untuk sedikit merapat ke arah punggungnya; sebuah tindakan penuh antisipasi agar gadis mungil itu tidak mendengar hal yang aneh-aneh dari naga sialan ini.

"Apa yang salah dari ucapan Kris, Sehun? Kalau kau serius dengan seseorang, sebaiknya kau mulai memikirkan pertunangan atau hal-hal serius semacam itu. Kalau kau tidak bisa, satu-satunya hal dasar yang bisa kaulakukan adalah membawa kekasihmu tinggal bersama," Zitao menambahkan. Kali ini, Sehun tidak bisa melayangkan pukulan karena dia tidak mau memukul seorang wanita.

Pandangan Zitao terarah ke wajah Luhan, lagi-lagi bibirnya melengkungkan seulas senyuman ramah. "Aku benar 'kan, Luhan- _ssi_?"

"Mungkin akan kupikirkan, tapi entah dua atau tiga tahun ke depan," Sehun mengatakan hal itu dengan bibir mengerut benci.

"Dua atau tiga tahun lagi? Bisa-bisa, kau kepincuk dengan gadis lain menilik kebiasaanmu yang suka pergi ke bar," Kris mengejek penuh nada penghinaan. Luhan langsung melotot kaget mendengar hal seperti itu.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak mau bicara lagi denganmu," Sehun menghela napas. "Pokoknya, aku sudah memberimu selamat atas perayaan ini. Jaga Zitao baik-baik, Kris. Wanita hamil butuh pengawasan ketat."

Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan, Sehun menarik Luhan menjauhi sepasang kekasih itu. Mereka sempat mencicipi sepotong tar cokelat serta minum champagne. Luhan hanya diperbolehkan minum seteguk; iya, hanya seteguk. Kemudian, mereka berdua pulang. Lebih tepatnya, mengantar Luhan pulang ke apartemennya.

Secara tiba-tiba, Luhan lebih banyak diam ketika mobil sedan Sehun melesat membelah keramaian malam. Dia sudah dikejutkan dengan apa yang sudah diperbincangkan Sehun dengan sepasang kekasih yang dirundung kebahagiaan di acara tersebut. Hal-hal baru yang tidak pernah dipikirkan Luhan, bahwa Sehun tidak pernah punya pikiran untuk mencoba melamarnya. Setidaknya, kalau tidak mampu membuat pesta besar seperti pesta milik Kris dan Zitao, lakukan saja dengan cara yang lebih sederhana. Setiap wanita pasti senang sekali kalau diminta untuk menikahi pemuda yang dicintainya.

Luhan membuang pandangan ke luar jendela, memandang jalanan yang dipenuhi mobil manakala air mata menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Dadanya diremat oleh tangan absurd akibat pemikiran sepihaknya. Jemarinya yang mungil menyentuh bibirnya yang menggigil, berusaha untuk menutupnya agar tidak mengeluarkan isakan tanpa diminta.

Begitu mobil Sehun berhenti di area gedung apartemen Luhan yang sederhana, gadis itu membuka pintu mobil lalu meluncur keluar. Tangannya bergerak menghapus genangan air mata di pucuk matanya. Luhan berbalik, memandang kaca mobil Sehun yang gelap. Dia berdiri di sana di tengah kemelut perasaannya, berharap Sehun cepat-cepat pergi sehingga dia bisa meringkuk dalam apartemennya sendiri.

Tetapi Sehun yang _sedikit_ peka, menyadari jika ada suatu hal yang tidak beres. Setelah Luhan keluar, pemuda itu menurunkan kaca jendela mobilnya. Pandangannya menemukan raut wajah kekasihnya yang dipenuhi gurat aneh penuh kesedihan. Sontak saja Sehun terkejut, "Luhan, kau baik-baik saja?"

Luhan mengangguk, tetap merunduk kendati bibirnya bergetar samar.

"Besok pagi kujemput, kau ada jam kuliah pukul delapan, 'kan?"

Lagi-lagi, Luhan hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, cepat masuk ke dalam. Sampai jumpa besok," Sehun kembali menutup kaca jendelanya dan mobilnya meluncur pelan meninggalkan Luhan.

Dan Luhan yang ditinggalkan dengan kalimat seperti itu, sontak menitikkan air mata. Perasaan sedih datang bergulung-gulung menghantam dada, menciptakan rasa nyeri sehingga bulir kesedihan itu menetes begitu deras. Sebelah tangan Luhan bergerak menghapus jejak air mata di pipi, tetapi kucuran air mata itu tidak bisa berhenti.

Memikirkan Sehun yang tidak pernah kepikiran untuk melamarnya, membuatnya merasa sedih setengah mati. Pantas Sehun tidak pernah mau menciumnya. Oh Sehun yang tidak pernah peka dengan perasaan perempuan. Luhan muak sekali.

"Luhan, ada apa?"

Luhan tersentak saat mendengar suara Oh Sehun memecah keheningan di sekitarnya. Bulu kuduknya langsung meremang manakala merasakan kehadiran Oh Sehun di dekatnya. Suara langkah kaki yang amat tegas dan khas, terdengar teratur mengantarkan tubuh Sehun mendekat.

"Apa kau menangis?"

Kepala Luhan menggeleng, dua telapaknya yang bergetar terangkat dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya yang basah. Tubuhnya menegang saat Oh Sehun melewati tubuhnya dan kini berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Jemari Sehun mendarat di sekitar pipi Luhan yang basah.

"Kau menangis," ujarnya. "Kenapa menangis?"

Luhan hanya menggeleng, berusaha menjauh.

"Katakan, _kenapa_ ," Sehun mencengkeram sedikit erat di kedua pundak Luhan sehingga gadis itu tidak bisa lari darinya. Ada penekanan kata yang digunakannya saat melontarkan kata kenapa; terkesan amat memaksa dan penuh perintah.

"Dingin," kata Luhan dengan suara menggigil.

"Apa?"

"Aku cuman mau pergi, Sehun. Jangan terus bertanya," Luhan membalik tubuhnya dengan gerakan singkat. Tetapi dengan begitu cepat, Sehun berhasil menyambar pergelangan tangannya dan menahan langkah kaki Luhan. "Lepaskan."

"Pasti ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan," Sehun mendekati kekasihnya yang bermuram durja, mencoba menebak pancaran sinar seperti apa yang coba dilempar oleh manik mata rusa milik Luhan. "Apa kau tidak mau membaginya denganku?"

"Untuk apa membaginya denganmu?" Luhan mendongak sehingga matanya yang basah bisa dilihat secara jelas oleh Sehun. "Kau tidak akan mengerti apa yang kurasakan. Kau pasti tidak bisa menemukan apa titik kesalahanmu sehingga aku bisa seperti ini."

Sehun menegang sehingga rahangnya mengencang, giginya bergemelatuk menerima benturan gelombang perasaannya yang tengah dikoyak. Barusan, Luhan menyalahkan _nya_. Dari sudut pandang Luhan, Sehun jelas-jelas bersalah tetapi Sehun tidak tahu apa yang telah dilakukannya. Hal yang sekiranya menyakiti perasaan Luhan sehingga gadis itu menangis tersedu-sedu seperti sekarang.

"Lepaskan aku," tiba-tiba, Luhan menarik lepas tangannya. Gadis itu mundur beberapa langkah tanpa mengalihkan pandangan. "Aku lelah, Sehun. Lebih baik kau cepat pulang."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, kaki-kaki mungil Luhan segera bergerak mendekati gedung apartemen. Menghilang di ujung tangga. Sehun yang ditinggalkan tanpa kepastian akan apa kesalahannya, mendadak diliputi perasaan kalut.

Kira-kira, apa kesalahannya?

OoO

Sehun benar-benar merasa menjadi cowok paling bodoh sedunia sebab hingga keesokan harinya, dia belum mengetahui apa kesalahan yang sudah diperbuatnya. Luhan bungkam, ponselnya dimatikan. Pagi tadi sekitar pukul setengah delapan, seharusnya Luhan dan Sehun bertemu. Tetapi ketika Sehun menjemput gadis mungil itu, tetangganya mengatakan jika Luhan sudah pergi semenjak pukul tujuh.

Kalau saja hari ini Sehun tidak mendapat telepon dadakan dari atasannya, mungkin Sehun akan memilih untuk libur sehari untuk menunggu Luhan menyelesaikan jam kuliahnya. Masalah perasaan memang tidak bisa ditunda-tunda penyelesaiannya. Kalau terlambat menanganinya, ancaman bagi para pasangan adalah mendapatkan kata putus.

Sekitar pukul sebelas, ketika rapat pertama berhasil mencapai kata sepakat, Sehun menyempatkan diri untuk menelepon Luhan. Maksud hati ingin segera pergi dari kantornya, tapi masih ada dua pertemuan yang harus diselesaikan hari ini juga. Rapat penting; untuk memutuskan rancangan kerja selama setahun ke depan. Jadi, Sehun terjebak di kantornya selama seharian penuh hingga pukul tujuh malam.

Saat hendak pulang ke apartemen Luhan, berulang kali Sehun mencoba menerka-nerka lagi mengenai apa yang sudah diperbuatnya. Luhan masih menjadi gadis baik saat mereka sampai di venue hotel pada hari itu. Kendati mereka sempat bertengkar, tetapi Sehun bersumpah jika Luhan sempat melupakan perihal tuntutannya-untuk-menutupi-bahunya-dengan-cardigan. Lalu mereka berbincang sebentar, menyapa beberapa teman Sehun, lalu menghampiri raja serta ratu pesta. Mungkin semuanya berawal saat keduanya selesai berbincang dengan si bangsat Kris dan tunangannya.

Ya. Setelah perbincangan itu.

Apa saja yang dibicarakan?

Zitao yang hamil. Pernikahan yang akan diadakan setelah Zitao melahirkan. Lalu Kris bertanya kapan Sehun akan mengikat Luhan dalam sebuah janji yang lebih absolut. Semacam pertunangan. Dan Sehun memilih untuk menampik topik perbincangan semacam itu. Lalu ..

Tunggu! Apakah Luhan sedih karena Sehun malah mengatakan jika dirinya belum punya pikiran serius untuk melamar Luhan? Apakah _gadis belia_ itu ingin dilamar?

Luhan masih dua puluh tiga tahun. Seharusnya gadis itu tahu diri untuk menginginkan sesuatu. Sebuah pertunangan tidak bisa disamakan dengan ungkapan cinta jangka pendek yang dilakukan oleh remaja seumurannya. Pertunangan harus berakhir dengan pernikahan. Kalau Sehun tidak memikirkannya secara hati-hati, semua bisa hancur di tengah jalan.

Sehun memarkir mobilnya di parkiran umum yang letaknya paling dekat dengan gedung apartemen Luhan. Terlebih dahulu dia menyempatkan diri untuk menghela napas dalam-dalam. Dia menerawang sebentar, mencoba memikirkan hal apa yang saja yang bisa diungkapkan pada Luhan saat mereka tengah membicarakan hal tersebut. Pertunangan. Komitmen yang pasti terlalu berat untuk gadis seumuran Luhan.

Apakah Luhan mampu menerima semua pendapat penuh kerasionalan darinya? Sehun harus mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mencapai apartemen Luhan di lantai dua. Saat pintu dibuka dan Luhan menyambutnya dengan tatapan sendu, mendadak keberanian yang susah payah ditimbunnya, malah meleleh seperti es krim. Dengan perasaan kacau balau, pemuda itu masuk ke dalam.

Ternyata, Luhan sedang menonton tayangan drama di televisi. Hal itu terbukti dengan layar televisi yang menyala menampilkan sebuah adegan, ada sebuah mangkuk es krim berukuran jumbo yang isinya sudah nyaris habis di atas meja. Es krim kesukaan Luhan. Gadis yang memakai kamisol krem itu langsung duduk di depan televisi, kembali mengambil mangkuk es krimnya, dan memfokuskan pandangan ke layar televisi.

"Ada apa?"

Sehun mengerutkan dahi ketika mendengar nada bicara Luhan yang seperti itu. Teramat kering dan dingin. "Aku tahu kita punya masalah yang harus diselesaikan."

"Hn,"

"Kurasa, aku tahu apa yang membuatmu bisa merasa sedemikian _aneh_ , Luhan."

Akhirnya, bola mata Luhan mau bergulir ke arah kanan, melirik wajah serius kekasihnya dari sudut mata. "Oh, ya?" sudut bibirnya berkedut oleh harapan-harapan yang dimilikinya.

"Pertunangan itu, 'kan?" Sehun bertanya, menuai kerut samar di wajah Luhan. "Kau ingin aku melamarmu?"

Luhan terdiam, perasaannya baru saja dihantam oleh sebuah ombak besar yang membuatnya terombang-ambing dalam lautan ketidak berdayaan. Mendadak, dia diliputi rasa takut yang begitu besar. Ketika kepalanya menoleh dan menatap wajah Sehun, sepertinya dia menangkap binar penolakan yang seakan hendak dilayangkan oleh Sehun. Penolakan untuknya.

"Pertunangan itu bukan hal main-main. Tidak sama seperti pacaran, kau tahu itu, 'kan?" Sehun memulai ceramahnya dengan nada stabil yang anehnya malah berubah menjadi godam besar yang menghantam dinding perasaan Luhan. "Alasan kenapa aku tidak bisa melamarmu .."

"Kau mencintaiku atau tidak?" Luhan memotong kalimat Sehun dengan pertanyaannya. Jemarinya melingkar semakin erat pada pinggiran mangkuk es krimnya.

Sehun memandangi wajah kekasihnya selama beberapa saat, menyadari jika perdebatan kali ini akan terlewati dengan sangat alot. Sehun menghela napas lagi, membuang pandangan selama beberapa saat, lalu kembali menatap wajah Luhan. "Aku mencintaimu tapi kalau kita bicara soal pertunangan, aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengaitkan dua hal itu. Pertunangan itu pasti akan menjadi momok yang berat bagi kita berdua."

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah menciumku, Sehun?"

"A-apa?" Sehun sontak mengerutkan dahi kebingungan ketika pertanyaan menyimpang seperti itu malah meluncur dari bibir tipis kekasihnya. Bukankah mereka sedang berdebat mengenai pertunangan?

"Kenapa tidak pernah menciumku?" ulang Luhan keras kepala.

Kedua bahu Sehun merosot jatuh, seakan baru dihempas oleh batu gunung yang ukurannya teramat besar. Sepertinya, dia harus melupakan topik pertunangan itu dan beralih ke pertanyaan yang diajukan Luhan.

"Kenapa aku tidak pernah menciummu?" Sehun menggantung kalimatnya selama beberapa saat. Pelipisnya yang berdenyut butuh pijitan lembut dari ujung jemarinya. "Kau masih terlalu kecil untuk—"

"Aku sudah dua puluh tiga tahun, Sehun!" Luhan menginterupsi dengan nada paling keras yang pernah dilayangkannya pada Oh Sehun. Matanya yang merah, kini melotot lebar-lebar. Bibirnya terkuak begitu saja sebab napasnya mulai mengikuti alur yang berantakan. "Bagaimana bisa kau menganggapku terlalu kecil?"

"Dengar, Lu. Dari segi umur, kau memang sudah mencapai angka dua puluh tiga dan mungkin bagi sebagian wanita seumuranmu, mereka sudah dewasa," Sehun beringsut menghampiri kekasihnya dan mencengkeram bahu Luhan yang bergetar. "Tapi menurutku, kau belum mencapai kedewasaan yang seperti itu."

"Aku masih seperti ini karena kau sendiri yang melarangku berubah menjadi cewek dewasa," Luhan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya yang serasa ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum tak kasat mata. "Kau mengatur jam makanku, melarangku diet, melarangku memakai rok mini atau pun jeans pendek, membuang semua koleksi bikiniku, dan marah besar karena aku memakai gaun cantik ke sebuah acara formal," lalu Luhan menangis tersedu-sedu. "Kau mengatur hidupku."

"Tidak, itu bukan tindakan untuk mengaturmu secara keseluruhan. Aku hanya berusaha melindungimu."

"Omong kosong," Luhan merunduk dan membiarkan air mata menetes dari pelupuk matanya. "Hanya kau yang memperlakukanku sebagai gadis kecil, _Hun_. Padahal semua teman-teman dan saudaraku sudah menganggapku sebagai cewek dewasa yang bisa diajak liburan ke pantai, memakai bikini yang cantik, dan minum minuman beralkohol bersama-sama. Tapi, selama kita pacaran, kau tidak pernah memperbolehkanku ikut liburan ke pantai dengan teman-temanku, 'kan?"

Sehun tenggelam dalam keterdiamannya memikirkan hal yang tepat untuk diucapkan kepada kekasihnya. Semua yang dilakukannya hanya untuk melindungi Luhan. Melarangnya ini-itu karena untuk kebaikannya. Bukan dengan maksud apa-apa. Sehun sama sekali tidak punya niat untuk mengekang kehidupan Luhan.

"Kalau kau cuman ingin menguasai hidupku dengan mengatakan jika kau mencintaiku tetapi tidak bisa melamarku, lebih baik kita putus saja," Luhan bersuara dengan suara lirih, Sehun tercengang setelah mendengarnya.

Gulungan telapak tangan Luhan makin mengerat. Kepalanya mendongak hingga manik matanya mampu menatap wajah pias Sehun secara langsung. "Kenapa kita tidak putus saja, _Oppa_?"

Sehun lebih terkejut lagi saat Luhan memanggilnya Oppa. Panggilan yang tidak pernah digunakan Luhan selama mereka menjalin hubungan percintaan. Setelah bertanya mengenai kata putus yang tidak masuk akal itu, Luhan memanggil Sehun dengan panggilan _Oppa_. Apa maksudnya?

"Kukira, hubungan kita akan berakhir sia-sia," Luhan mengendingkan bahu dan kembali merunduk. "Jadi, lebih baik kita putus saja."

TBC

Okay, lebih baik kita semua putus sama si magnae Oh Sehun dan jadian sama si seksi Oh Sehun :'3

Akhirnya ff ini update juga, hmmz aku pengen cepet-cepet selesein ff ini deh. Kepengen update ff yang lain /ha/ beberapa hari ini banyak inspirasi tidak terduga :') dan, yagitu deh.

Oiya, thanks alot buat yang kemaren untuk baca plus review, ya. udah baca satu-satu dan kenapa kalian gregetan karena Sehun nggak nyium Luhan? Wkwk si Sehun sebenernya juga ngebet kali /oops/ oke, kita tunggu aja apa yang bakal dilakukan Sehun ke depannya.

So, lets meet again in the last chapter, guys~


	4. Chapter 4

**Copyright** © **2015 by** **Happyeolyoo**

 _ **All rights reserved**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kiss**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pairing : HunHan as Maincast.**

 **Chapter :** **4** **/4**

 **Warning : Genderswitch. Miss typo(s).**

 **Disclaimers : The cast is belonged to God, their parents, and their company. All text here is mine. Dilarang memproduksi atau memperbanyak seluruh maupun sebagian dari cerita ini dalam bentuk atau cara apapun tanpa izin dari penulis.**

 **Summary :** **Ciuman dianggap sebagai sebuah skinship dasar yang perlu dilakukan para pasangan. Luhan berpikir begitu, tetapi sepertinya, kekasihnya tidak memiliki alur pikiran yang sama. Mereka sudah pacaran selama dua tahun, tetapi kenapa Oh Sehun tidak pernah menciumnya? Bahkan Oh Sehun tidak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikannya untuk melakukan skinship dengan Luhan.**

 **BGM : Twinkle by TaeTiSeo**

"Kalau kau cuman ingin menguasai hidupku dengan mengatakan jika kau mencintaiku tetapi tidak bisa melamarku, lebih baik kita putus saja," Luhan bersuara dengan suara lirih, Sehun tercengang setelah mendengarnya.

Gulungan telapak tangan Luhan makin mengerat. Kepalanya mendongak hingga manik matanya mampu menatap wajah pias Sehun secara langsung. "Kenapa kita tidak putus saja, _Oppa_?"

Sehun lebih terkejut lagi saat Luhan memanggilnya _Oppa_. Panggilan yang tidak pernah digunakan Luhan selama mereka menjalin hubungan percintaan. Setelah bertanya mengenai kata putus yang tidak masuk akal itu, Luhan memanggil Sehun dengan panggilan _Oppa_. Apa maksudnya?

"Kukira, hubungan kita akan berakhir sia-sia," Luhan mengendingkan bahu dan kembali merunduk. "Jadi, lebih baik kita putus saja."

Sehun baru saja dihantam oleh sebuah tangan raksasa sehingga akal sehat serta kesadarannya melompat lalu berlari terbirit-birit meninggalkan raganya. Kalimat Luhan barusan benar-benar terdengar lucu, tetapi efeknya begitu besar bagi perasaannya. Terkoyak, tersakiti, dan berhasil menciptakan luka yang menganga terlalu besar.

Semua perasaan itu bercampur menjadi satu, seolah mereka adalah bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat suatu adonan yang kalis. Emosi yang dirasakan Sehun memberontak, lalu memercik api amarah yang sanggup mengubahnya menjadi sosok lain yang lebih menakutkan dari pada monster. Urat-urat pelipis serta tengkuknya mulai menyembul, wajahnya terbakar oleh warna merah menyala. Oh Sehun benar-benar sudah sepanas arang.

"Tarik kalimatmu barusan, Luhan," pemuda itu mengucapkannya dengan nada berang yang tersangkut di pangkal ternggorokan. Walau pun Luhan merasa takut, tetapi gadis itu bergeming dari desah suara Sehun yang mengancam. "Kau bercanda, 'kan?"

"Aku serius, _Oppa_ ," Luhan memicingkan matanya yang berair. "Lagi pula, kenapa aku harus bertahan di sisi seorang diktator yang tidak pernah peka terhadap—"

Luhan membekap mulutnya sendiri dan matanya membola penuh keterkejutan saat dia mendapati gerakan tangan Sehun yang tiba-tiba melayang di udara, telapak tangan laki-laki itu nyaris menghantam pipinya. Saat Luhan memekik dengan suara tertahan, pemuda itu berhasil mengontrol kembali tindakan bodoh yang hendak dilakukannya.

Sedikit demi sedikit, Luhan mencoba beringsut mundur. Ketakutannya tidak bisa ditolerir. Sebenarnya, dia membutuhkan pelukan Sehun agar terbebas dari perasaan tertekan seperti ini. Namun jika pihak yang membuatnya tertekan adalah Oh Sehun, maka, Luhan harus meminta perlindungan ke siapa?

Karena beberapa detik lalu, Luhan nyaris mendapat sebuah tamparan dari Sehun.

Sehun .., Oh Sehun yang dikira mencintainya sepenuh hati, nyaris menamparnya.

OoO

"Lu, apakah pacarmu sakit?"

Hari itu, saat Luhan baru saja menapakkan kaki di kampus, dia disambut oleh pertanyaan konyol dari sahabatnya yang paling cerewet sedunia. Begitu Baekhyun menyadari keberadaan Luhan, pertanyaan semacam itu langsung meluncur dari bibirnya.

Lalu Kyungsoo menambahkan, "Kenapa pakai rok mini? Nanti Sehun marah padamu."

Rupanya sikap Oh Sehun yang suka mengatur cara berpakaian Luhan sudah mengerak di pikiran dua sahabatnya. Sebelum-sebelumnya, Luhan selalu memakai pakaian-pakaian sopan yang kelimannya mencapai lutut. Bajunya tidak terlalu ketat tetapi Luhan tetap kelihatan cantik dalam balutan baju apa pun.

Jadi, saat Luhan memutuskan untuk memakai kembali baju-baju lamanya yang mini, Kyungsoo serta Baekhyun dilanda rasa penasaran yang begitu tinggi. Tentu saja hal itu tidak bisa dihindari. Luhan memilih untuk menceritakan apa yang sudah menimpa hubungannya dengan Oh Sehun.

Cerita tersebut mengalir begitu saja dan Luhan sempat dirundung kesedihan yang mendatangkan air mata. Tetapi dengan amat cerdik, kedua sahabatnya mencoba menghibur dengan melontarkan kalimat-kalimat penyemangat yang mampu membuat Luhan tersenyum tegar.

Setidaknya, tegar yang benar-benar tegar. Bukan pura-pura.

Sepulang dari kampus, mereka bertiga berniat pergi merayakan kebebasan Luhan dari seorang diktator yang kebetulan tampan itu di apartemen Luhan. Mereka akan membeli beberapa porsi kue beras pedas dan sosis darah, juga beberapa kaleng bir. Mabuk, tentu saja. Hal-hal hebat seperti itu harus dirayakan dengan menginap di apartemen Luhan, bercerita bersama, lalu mabuk.

Itu adalah rencana hebat yang akan mengawali kebebasan Luhan. Tetapi semuanya tampak seperti angan-angan belaka ketika Oh Sehun malah menampakkan diri di depan pintu gerbang kampus, berdiri kokoh di sana dengan memasang raut serius. Dua telapak tangannya disembunyikan di saku celana, tubuhnya yang tinggi menjulang tegap tanpa gentar. Jas elegannya entah pergi ke mana, dia hanya mengenakan kemeja dan rompi abu-abu gelap.

Begitu pandangan Sehun jatuh ke arah Luhan, kedua sahabatnya seperti diterpa oleh semilir angin penuh ancaman.

"Kenapa dia ada di sini? Bukankah kalian sudah putus?" Baekhyun mencengkeram erat lengan atas Luhan dan bermaksud untuk mengajak dua sahabatnya berbalik arah.

"Mungkin Oh Sehun belum merelakanmu," Kyungsoo berucap penuh kehati-hatian. "Sepertinya, dia menunggumu, Lu."

"Apakah menurut kalian aku harus menemui orang itu?"

Kedua sahabat Luhan memberikan jawaban yang berbeda; Baekhyun berteriak menyuarakan kata tidak. Sedangkan Kyungsoo mengucapkan kata ya dengan nada yang lebih lemah lembut.

"Keputusan yang menyangkut dua belah pihak tidak bisa ditentukan oleh satu pihak saja, itu namanya egois walau pun Oh Sehun memang banyak melakukan kesalahan," Kyungsoo berucap dengan amat bijak. "Cobalah bicara baik-baik dengannya, katakan semua hal yang membuatmu merasa tidak sanggup untuk terikat dengannya. Jangan takut jika dia berucap tidak, karena kau berhak melepaskan diri jika dia tidak bisa berubah."

OoO

Semalaman, Sehun tidak bisa pergi tidur barang satu menit pun di atas ranjangnya yang nyaman. Gugatan Luhan yang menyatakan ingin putus, terus berputar-putar dalam benak. Bahkan adegan yang menampilkan sosok monster Oh Sehun, terus membayangi pikiran. Bagaimana bisa Oh Sehun hendak menampar Luhan?

Luhannya yang malang, yang amat dicintainya.

Esok harinya, Sehun dipanggil Zombie oleh Kris dan sempat ditertawakan habis-habisan saat cerita mengenai kemelut percintaannya dengan Luhan menjadi topik perbincangan mereka. Sehun hampir melempar wajah pongah Kris dengan latte yang ada di cangkirnya, tetapi dia urung melakukannya karena Kris memiliki seorang wanita hamil yang menunggu kepulangannya. Kris menyuruhnya untuk mengatakan apa saja yang menjadi uneg-uneg Sehun, kemudian, pemuda itu memberikan opini yang sedikit menggelikan.

" _Yang salah memang kau. Astaga, kau itu tolol sekali. Luhan sudah dua puluh tiga tahun tapi kau masih menganggapnya sedemikian kecil. Pantas kalau Luhan ingin putus denganmu," Kris mengucapkannya dengan nada teramat santai sambil mengibaskan telapak tangannya. "Skinship itu mutlak diperlukan dalam sebuah hubungan. Luhan pernah bertanya mengenai pertunangan itu, 'kan? Kalau kau memang masih keberatan melamarnya, setidaknya, tunjukkan rasa cintamu dengan tindakan yang benar-benar nyata."_

 _Kris menghirup napas panjang-panjang lalu kembali berucap, "Cium saja, tidak apa-apa. Apa susahnya mencium gadis yang benar-benar kau cintai. Kalau kau merasa salah saat akan mencium seorang gadis, maka, kusarankan untuk segera meninggalkannya."_

 _Lalu, Sehun mengungkapkan sebuah rahasia yang tidak pernah diketahui siapa pun di dunia kecuali Tuhan, hantu, dan dirinya. Sontak saja hal itu membuat Kris merasa berang._

" _Dasar sialan! Kau cari enaknya sendiri! Sudah pernah menciumnya tapi malah berlagak mau melindunginya!" Kris berkacak pinggang. "Kalau kau mau urusanmu selesai, lebih baik, kau mencium Luhan saat gadis itu benar-benar tersadar seratus persen! Sialan benar kau!"_

Jadi, kesimpulan yang bisa ditarik dari seluruh wejangan yang dilontarkan Kris untuk Sehun adalah; Sehun harus merubah tabiat diktatornya dan membiarkan Luhan hidup sebagai gadis berumur dua puluh tiga tahun. Dan hal yang paling penting, mencium Luhan agar gadis itu mampu merasakan seberapa besar cinta yang dirasakan Sehun untuknya.

Karena dia punya masalah serius yang harus diselesaikannya sesegera mungkin, Sehun pulang pukul dua siang. Mobilnya meluncur menghampiri kampus Luhan, hendak menjemput gadis itu dan membawanya ke apartemennya. Menunggu selama beberapa menit, akhirnya dia menemukan Luhan yang berjalan dengan diapit oleh dua sahabat baiknya.

Dengan begitu mudah api amarah Sehun tersulut begitu saja saat mendapati Luhan yang mengenakan rok mini; sehingga kaki pendeknya yang kurus dan mulus menjadi santapan gratis bagi mata keranjang para lelaki.

 _Kendalikan dirimu._ Sehun memperingatkan diri sendiri. Pandangannya yang setajam elang masih memerhatikan Luhan yang tengah melakukan diskusi singkat dengan dua gadis di samping kanan-kirinya. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian, Luhan berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kau tahu kalau kita perlu bicara, 'kan?"

Luhan melirik hal lain saat bahunya mengending tidak peduli. "Mungkin."

"Ayo ke apartemenku."

"Kenapa ke apartemenmu?"

"Karena di sana ada pendingin ruangannya. Kau mau kulitmu kepanasan terbakar sinar matahari, ya?"

Luhan setuju untuk pergi ke apartemen Sehun. Lagi pula, Luhan tidak terlalu suka terlalu lama terpapar sinar matahari. Si Oh Sehun itu benar-benar tahu kelemahan Luhan. Mereka berakhir di ruang tamu, duduk bersebelahan di sofa yang sama.

Dada Sehun mengembang selama tiga detik penuh saat dia menghirup napas panjang-panjang. Dia tampak siap untuk mengutarakan apa yang ada dalam otaknya. "Sebenarnya, kau tidak mau putus dariku, 'kan?"

Luhan tersentak. "Kenapa kau percaya diri sekali?"

"Aku tahu dan aku yakin sekali jika kau tidak rela hubungan kita berakhir begitu saja," Sehun memandang wajah cantik Luhan dengan sorot serius. "Kau mencintaiku. Benar begitu?"

"Aku tidak suka dengan sikap diktatormu," Luhan berucap tanpa bosa-basi. "Aku memang mencintaimu, tapi kupikir, aku tidak bisa bertahan kalau kau terus berusaha mengatur hidupku."

Untuk kali ini, Sehun mencoba meneguhkan diri. "Oke. Lanjutkan,"

"Aku bukan gadis kecil, kau tahu itu," Luhan melirik wajah mantan kekasihnya dari sudut pandangnya. "Aku sudah dua puluh tiga tahun dan aku berhak melakukan hal-hal dewasa—"

"Tapi aku tetap tidak setuju kalau kita melakukan seks," Sehun menginterupsi.

Luhan merona habis-habisan dan debar jantungnya menggila sebab kalimat sefrontal itu baru pertama kali didengarnya dari Sehun. Tanpa disadarinya, kepalanya mengangguk kikuk. "K-kalau itu aku juga t-tahu."

Lalu keduanya terdiam lagi. Tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sehun yang selalu menjadi pengendali atas semuanya, kini beringsut mendekati Luhan. Memeluk punggung gadis itu sebagaimana saat mereka masih bersama. Luhan teramat senang jika dipeluk dari belakang oleh Sehun.

"Aku mencintaimu, Luhan. Maaf karena aku masih belum bisa melamarmu," katanya dengan nada lirih. "Kau masih perlu belajar dan menggapai cita-citamu sebagai akuntan. Apakah kau tidak ingin merayakannya suatu hari nanti?"

Kedua pundak Luhan melemas karena dimanjakan oleh rasa rileks yang mampu diberikan Oh Sehun. Pemuda itu lantas melanjutkan, "Kalau aku sudah membawamu ke orangtuaku, maka, bagaimana pun caranya kau harus menjadi pendampingku. Kau harus tahu akan hal itu."

Luhan menggigit bibir dan menjatuhkan telapak tangannya melingkari pergelangan tangan Sehun yang mendekap erat perutnya. "Maafkan aku."

"Hn, bisa dimaafkan dengan mudah. Lagi pula, hal seperti ini memang harus terjadi agar aku bisa berubah."

"Kau memang harus berubah dalam banyak hal, _Sehun_ ,"

Sehun tersenyum senang saat mendengar panggilan yang seperti itu. "Mau melanjutkannya di kamarku?"

Luhan mengangguk setuju sehingga perbincangan itu dilanjutkan di atas ranjang, dengan posisi Luhan yang meringkuk seperti bayi, punggungnya bersandar di dada bidang Sehun dengan teramat nyaman.

Sehun berhasil memberikan kesan kehangatan dalam kebersamaan mereka. Sepenuhnya, Luhan sudah melupakan pertengkaran mereka kemarin malam sebab Sehun merecokinya dengan pengertian-pengertian yang membuatnya melayang. Untuk yang pertama kali, Luhan mampu tertawa ceria saat Sehun melontarkan betapa nestapa nasibnya saat gugatan putus melayang dari Luhan.

Betapa tega.

"S-Sehun, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu," Luhan berdeham sambil menyamankan posisi rebahannya, pelukan tangan kurus Sehun makin erat di sekitar pinggangnya. Dari tadi, hanya Sehun yang melakukan pengakuan. Jelas saja Luhan merasa keberatan—karena sejujurnya, dia punya hal yang juga harus diakui.

"Katakan saja."

Luhan menelan ludah sebelum berucap, "Ciuman," katanya, sambil menyentuh bibirnya sendiri dengan ujung jemarinya. "Aku tidak pernah ciuman, Sehun. Tapi aku ingin melakukannya denganmu," ujarnya malu-malu. Gadis itu sempat melayangkan kecupan di udara lalu bibirnya mengerucut maju seolah siap dicium.

Sehun yang mendengar kata-kata Luhan dan melihat tindakan gadisnya, seketika berdeham kering. Dia jadi salah tingkah jika dihadapkan dengan hal seperti ini. Seketika, kalimat wejangan Kris yang tolol berputar di kepalanya. Ciuman; sebuah skinship yang mutlak diperlukan dalam sebuah hubungan.

"Benarkah?"

Luhan malah mengangguk antusias. Bibirnya kembali mengerut lalu kelopak matanya terpejam sempurna.

Sehun yang dihadapkan dengan perilaku _sadis_ Luhan yang penuh keluguan, mendadak merasakan desir menggetarkan. Sekonyong-konyong, dia diserbu oleh kegugupan nyata. Gairah yang tidak pernah dirasakannya menggelegak naik menguasai seluruh ototnya. Mencekik alur napasnya sehingga dia mulai kesulitan mendapatkan udara.

Tidak ada yang diucapkan oleh Sehun sehingga Luhan mencoba mengintip dari sela kelopak matanya yang terbuka. "Sehun-ah, kau tidak mau melakukannya?"

Sehun terbatuk gugup. Sial, kalau seperti ini, kesannya Sehun yang tidak pernah melakukan hal dasar semacam ciuman. "Ah, aku akan melakukannya," ujarnya.

Luhan memekik senang lalu dia kembali memejamkan mata.

Jantungnya merespon dengan amat lancang; berdebum-debum seolah hendak menghancurkan dada Sehun. Keadaan bisa menjadi semakin mendebarkan ketika Sehun memutuskan untuk mengikis jarak di antara wajah mereka. Semakin dekat dan semakin dekat hingga keduanya mampu merasakan terpaan deru napas pasangan masing-masing. Sehun tidak gentar kendati dadanya serasa mau meledak.

Dia tetap _maju_.

Hingga bibirnya bertemu secara langsung dengan bibir Luhan yang selembut marshmallow. Rasa stroberi? Entahlah, mungkin lipglossnya. Sehun berhasil mengendalikan gelombang perasaannya saat dia mengingat jika dirinya sudah pernah melakukan hal ini kepada Luhan. Ya, dia _pernah_ melakukannya. Jadi, kenapa harus gugup?

Diam-diam Luhan tersenyum ceria kendati dadanya juga dipukul-pukul debar jantungnya sendiri. Rasa senang dan bahagia menangkup keseluruhan tubuhnya saat tahu Sehun telah menciumnya. Dengan segala keantusiasannya, dua lengannya terangkat dan mengalung begitu saja pada tengkuk Sehun; berniat memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ciuman Sehun terlalu pasif. Tapi Luhan ingin lebih _heboh_ seperti adegan-adegan di drama yang pernah ditontonnya.

Astaga. Menyenangkan sekali saat Sehun merespon cepat dengan menggerakkan bibirnya, mulai mengulum dan menghisap. Luhan mulai sesak napas akibat sensasinya. Jari-jarinya mulai menggaruk sisi bahu Sehun. Beberapa detik setelahnya, Sehun menarik diri.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Sehun bertanya dengan memasang raut lembut pada wajahnya.

Bintik-bintik merah menyebar begitu cepat di pipi Luhan. "Hebat."

"Hebat?"

Luhan mengangguk polos.

Sehun jadi merasa terintimidasi ketika mendapat pancaran polos dari kekasihnya. Mendadak, ingatan masa lalu hinggap lagi di pikirannya. Perasaan bersalah mulai bercokol dalam benak.

"Sebenarnya, Lu, aku punya pengakuan _lagi_ yang harus kubagi denganmu," Sehun mencengkeram erat pergelangan tangan Luhan.

"Eh? Lagi?"

"Sebenarnya," Sehun menghela napas sedangkan Luhan mulai dilanda rasa panik yang luar biasa. "Sebenarnya ...,"

"Ya?"

"Yang tadi itu bukan ciuman pertama kita."

"Apa?" Ada bayangan Oh Sehun yang tengah mencium cewek lain, yang mendadak memenuhi sisi kepala Luhan, menimbulkan percikan sedih dan kecewa yang teramat besar. Seketika, Luhan ingin mengucapkan kata putus untuk yang dua kali kepada Sehun. "M-maksudmu?"

Sehun mengendingkan bahu, "Waktu kau tidur," buru-buru dia melanjutkan dan menatap manik mata Luhan lekat-lekat. "Terkadang aku mencuri ciuman bibirmu secara .., diam-diam."

"..." Luhan hanya mampu mengerjap, bibirnya terkuak membentuk huruf O yang benar-benar bulat.

"Maaf, ya. Terkesan mesum, sih. Sebenarnya, aku selalu tidak tahan kalau melihatmu tidur sambil menggerak-gerakkan bibir."

"Dan kau .., menciumku?" Wajah Luhan terbakar oleh rona merah menyala. Kini, fantasinya menampilkan adegan lain. Ketika dirinya tengah tertidur lelap, Oh Sehun tiba-tiba datang untuk mencium bibirnya.

Apakah itu nyata?

"Ya," Sehun nyengir penuh rasa bersalah, namun Luhan cemberut sambil menangkup pipinya yang penuh rona.

"Dasar," Seketika Luhan mengingat betapa keras usahanya untuk mendapatkan ciuman Oh Sehun. Tetapi semuanya selalu gagal karena pemuda itu selalu bertahan pada keputusannya untuk tidak mencium Luhan. "Ambil bagian seperti itu tidak ajak-ajak."

END

Jadi sebenarnya, judul yang tepat buat ff ini adalah 'Kekampretan/? Oh Sehun'. dari awal dia punya imej baik, pengen jagain Luhan, tapi nyatanya dia kurangajar wkwk sorry ya guys, kalo ternyata ini diluar ekspektasi kalian. Toh yang main imajinasi, jadi endingnya gini deh :3

Well, gimana menurut kalian? Aku punya satu squel lho. Rated-nya semi M gitu wkwk. Mau dipublish cepet nggak? Nah, kasih pendapat kalian lewat kolom review, yaa.

See ya~


End file.
